vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Snow War Quest
Description Snowball fights have been a popular form of winter recreation for a long time! These often impromptu encounters usually occur when a snowfall has conveniently interrupted normal activities. With an abundant supply of snow, a snow war can spontaneously break out when you least expect! Snowball fights usually consist of two loosely organized teams that try to hit each other with snowballs. Forts and other protective cover can be used, but aren't a necessity for a great fight. There is even an official snowball league that holds tournaments with formal snowball fight rules and regulations. So, grab your mittens, pat out some snowballs and get ready for a snow battle, because on our quest today we are learning all about Snow Wars! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snow Wars Coat! Prizes Questions 1. A great snowball fight first of all needs a great Snow Wars coat! This coat will enable you to do some new fun things and give you some exciting new capabilities for having fun in the snow in VFK. To participate in a snow ball fight, you will need to be wearing your Snow Wars coat. You can put on your Snow Wars coat at any time and join in a fight. What does a Snow Wars coat enable you to do? * Participate in a snowball fight * Go swimming * Lounge in the sun * Play Laser Tag 2. Even though you can throw snowballs with a regular snowball coat, you can only send someone back to their room if you are wearing a Snow Wars coat. If you hit an opponent ten times, you can send them back to their room to warm up. As the Snow Wars coat gets hit by snowballs in a snowball fight, its color changes. Being hit by snowballs turns the Snow Wars coat white from the snow. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "This snow looks perfect for a snow fight!" 3. You have the ability to control the power of your throws with the Snow Wars Coat. To control your throws, hold the Control key on your keyboard, and then Click to get ready to throw a snow ball. Then, release the mouse button to throw! The longer you hold the mouse button down, the harder you will throw and the more power you have behind your snowball. To use less power, hold the mouse button for a shorter amount of time. Be careful though! Too much power in your snowball, and it will over-shoot what you are aiming at, and if too little, it will fall short! What happens when you get hit ten times by snowballs when you are wearing your Snow Wars coat? * You are sent to Balta Street to warm up. * You are sent to Splashtastic to warm up. * You are sent back to your room to warm up. * You are sent to Icetastic to warm up. 4. When you are hit ten times, your coat turns white and you are sent to your room to warm up. When you return to your room, your Snow Wars coat resets and you are ready for battle again. You can return to your room at any time when you are wearing the Snow Wars coat to reset your coat. Go to the Central Square in Medieval Age and say: "Snow fight!" 5. If you come upon a fight in progress, you can easily join. Simply put on your Snow Wars coat, and you can participate in the fight. You can put on your Snow Wars coat anywhere. Once you decide to participate, you can only take off your coat when you go back to your home room. What color does your Snow Wars coat change to when you are close to getting sent back to your room? * Pink * Green * Black * White 6. If you don't want to participate in a snow fight, just don't wear your coat! If you are not wearing your Snow Wars coat, any snowball that hits you will not count toward sending you back to your room, you are just an observer! Go to Stonehenge, and say: "These rocks would make a great fort!" 7. To do well in a Snow War and emerge triumphant, you need to be good at aiming. To aim, click where you want to throw and hold the mouse button down long enough to reach your target. When can you take off your Snow Wars coat? * Anywhere you want * Only in your home room * Only in Icetastic * In any private room 8. Don't forget, to control the power of your throws, hold Ctrl+Click. This prepares you to throw. The longer distance you need to throw to reach your target, the longer you need to hold the mouse button down. Release the mouse button to throw. Practice makes perfect! Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age, and say: "Winter wonderland!" 9. Be careful to time your throws and use defensive tactics as necessary. You cannot throw snowballs as fast as you can click, just like in a real snowball fight. So remember that you will need to use tactics to come out unscathed in your next snowball fight! Joining up with other players and choosing sides can also be fun and give you some strategic options. You can use all the same tactics and game plans that you use in a real snowball fight! What happens to your coat when you return to your home room? * Your coat returns to its regular color. * Your coat resets. * You can remove your coat if you want. * All of the above. 10. With the new Snow Wars coat, you will find lots of creative new ways to have fun in the snow! More features will be added to the Snow Wars coat in the future to enhance the excitement of joining in a Snow War! So go forth and have a good old fashioned snowball fight! Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age, and say: "Let's have a Snow War!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. "Participate in a snowball fight" 2. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "This snow looks perfect for a snow fight!" 3. "You are sent back to your room to warm up." 4. Go to the Central Square in Medieval Age and say: "Snow fight!" 5. "White" 6. Go to Stonehenge, and say: "These rocks would make a great fort!" 7. "Only in your home room" 8. Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age, and say: "Winter wonderland!" 9. "All of the above." 10. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age, and say: "Let's have a Snow War!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests